The Rabbit's Hero, a bad guy with a conscience
by jimbaliya the hunter
Summary: What would happen if Roman was a bad guy with a conscience? What would happen if the conscience led him to save the life of everyone's favorite Rabbit-eared Faunus? Will Roman be changed for the better? Will Velvet become a corrupt villan? only one way to find out! (rating may change in the future)


An explosion rocked the ground as roman backpeddaled "That was a close one Red, but youre still too early to actually touch me" Roman Torchwick laughed as he avoided another attack from the scythe-wielding girl. _"I've been having too much fun fighting these girls" _ he thought to himself as he jumped over the buxom, blonde-haired fireball who had been flying at him. Roman dodge rolled away from the trail of ice that had been headed in his direction before blocking the rapier slash from the prestigious ice queen. _"Now where's the kitty cat?" _ he thought to himself, before jumping backwards on instinct as the aforementioned girl landed where he had been standing only seconds before. "Well now, that was a bit too close for comfort" Roman tugged at the collar of his jacket, overheating _"I really ought to think about getting rid of this blasted thing, it gets in the way and it's uncomfortable to boot" _Roman shook his head and tried to concentrate on the battle , barely avoiding being hit by a large chunk of pavement that spitfire had sent his way, but as he turnd to dodge, he saw the one thing he had dreaded, an innocent faunus, directly in line of the pavement chunk, unaware of the fate that was about to befall her _"unless i do something"_ he thought, before immediately springing into action, using his cane, much the same way he had seen Red use the sniper aspect of her scythe, to propel himself forward at great speeds, he managed to get in between the faunus girl and the chunk of pavement, unfortunately, that was all he managed to do, barely seconds after he landed, the pavent plowed into him, sending him backwards, and knocking him into the faunus girl, and sending them both flying twenty yards backwards, the last thing that Roman noticed before losing conciousness, was the faunus girl standing shakily over him, then all went black.

When Roman awoke, the first thing that registered in his mind was pain, searing, aching pain, so much so that he was unable to sit up or even move his arms properly, they felt as though they were bound _"wait, BOUND?!" _ he tried again to move his arms, but this time he noticed a slight clanking noise _"They actually arrested me, not that i expected any less, but they couldnt at least take me to a hospital first?" _Roman sighed in irritation "What the hell was i thinking? Sacrificing my own life to save an innocent, i should have just let those girls take the wrap for killing a bystander, but no i had to go and be a fucking hero" Roman sighed angrily, before cracking his eyes open. "Hello?" he called out " Is anyone out there?" he waited a few moments for a response, not recieving one, he cried out "I could really use some painkillers right now" still unable to sit up, he was surprised to hear what sounded like a cell door opening "Ah quit your yammering Torchwick, you've got a visitor here to see you" he heard the cell door slam shut, then he heard soft footsteps heading towards him "H-hi Mr. Torchwick, s-sir... i uh... i wanted to thank you for saving my life" Roman tried to look at who it was that was speaking to him, but was unable to even lift his head "Well, that's nice and all girl, but it would be great if you had some painkillers or something" he heard the girl meep "Actually, Mr. Torchwick... i carry some around with me on account of all the headaches i get from people pulling on my ears." Roman could hear the faunus girl fumbling with something, probably a purse or something of the sort , after a minute, the girl came into view, holding a small pill bottle, he couldnt quite make out any of her features since the light above him cast her into shadows as she leaned over him "Here Mr. Torchwick, open wide." Roman opened his mouth, and the faunus girl dropped to pills into his mouth, he swallowed the pills "Ew, how can you do that?" the girl asked "Do what?' he repiled. "Swallow pills without any water." Roman laughed, genuinely laughed, "Oh, that?" he laughed a bit harder "You kind of learn how to do it, ecspecially if you have to take painkillers or something like that while running from enemies, and you dont have time to stop for a glass of water" Roman's laughter slowly dwindled away, his mind falling into a fog "Those are some strong pills." he said "I-I thought you m-might appreciate a b-bit of a stronger d-dosage, b-because of all the d-damage you took." the faunus girl replied in an embaressed manner. Roman nodded slightly "Yeah, it is nice, say... girl... what is your name?" Roman asked groggily, the painkillers starting to lull him to sleep "I'm... I'm Velvet... Velvet Scarlatina" the girl repilied. "Well, Ms. Scarlatina, i appreciate the painkillers, but I have a small favor to ask." he waited a moment for her to respond, which to his delight, she did. "Well, you saved my life so i guess i could do you a favor... but i cant help you get out of jail if thats what you're going to ask" Roman laughed drunkenly, the drugs dragging him under, "No, no, thas nah wha i was gonna ask, i jus wan you to stay here till i wake up" he manged to droll out before losing conciousness, Velvet smiled, "Of course I'll stay" she said softly, knowing that Roman had fallen into a deep sleep. "I'll stay as long as i'm needed." she grabbed a stool and set it beside Roman's bed, taking his hand in her own and watching as he slept peacefully, a smile on his face, mirrored by the one on her own.


End file.
